Héros de guerre
by Ocee
Summary: James était en colère. En colère après ses parents, ses célèbres parents. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, de ses grands-parents à sa mère et son père en passant par ses oncles et tantes. Tous des menteurs ! Oh oui, il était en colère, surtout après son père.


**Héros de guerre**

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> : Texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…

**Thème** : Construire  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )

**Nombre de mots** : 1116  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : James Sirius Potter (et ses parents)  
><strong>Rating<strong> : tout public

* * *

><p>James était en colère. En colère après ses parents, ses <em>célèbres <em>parents. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, de ses grands-parents à sa mère et son père en passant par ses oncles et tantes. Tous des menteurs ! Oh oui, il était en colère, surtout après son père.

Il pensait que son père avait confiance en lui, qu'ils pouvaient tout se dire. Il avait toujours eu des moments de complicité avec lui pendant lesquels il pouvait lui poser des tonnes de questions et se confier. Avec sa mère, ce n'était pas pareil. Déjà parce que c'était une fille, et les filles, il fallait bien l'avouer, ça le dépassait parfois ! Et puis, elle le voyait encore trop comme un bébé même si, il devait bien le reconnaître, quand il était triste ou vexé par quelque chose – mais seulement parce qu'il était fatigué évidemment – il aimait bien aller se pelotonner contre elle sur le canapé pour qu'elle lui remonte le moral en le berçant de mots affectueux ou d'histoires incroyables.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était hors de question qu'il aille se blottir contre elle ou qu'il s'épanche auprès de son père. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé qu'il ne leur adresserait pas la parole pour le restant de sa vie, comme ça ils verraient ce que ça faisait, d'être laissé de côté.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils ne lui avaient rien dit, et cela l'énervait. Il leur en voulait parce que, par leur faute, il avait l'impression d'être passé pour un crétin depuis le début de l'année, depuis son premier jour à Poudlard. Il aurait dû le voir venir pourtant, mais il ne s'était pas méfié, naïf comme il l'était. Quand les autres lui avaient demandé s'il était bien le fils des grands Harry et Ginny Potter, il avait répondu par l'affirmative, fier de son Auror de père et de sa mère, joueuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead. Pour sûr, ça avait de la classe comme métiers et, dès ses plus jeunes années, James avait d'ores et déjà décrété que, plus tard, il jouerait au Quidditch et combattrait les méchants comme ses parents. Alors, oui, quand on lui avait demandé, il avait acquiescé et il n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça à cette requête et aux regards bienveillants des plus grands qui, eux, savaient ce que voulait vraiment dire cette question.

Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui, dans le Poudlard Express qui le ramenait à la maison pour les vacances de Noël, qu'il avait compris. Quand Sean Crivey, un gars un peu collant qui était à Gryffondor avec lui, était venu le trouver dans son wagon pour lui demander un service. Au début, James avait pensé qu'il déraillait complètement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Sean lui demandait si, pour Noël, il pouvait essayer de prendre sa famille au grand complet en photo pour lui – surtout que Sean était du genre super timide et qu'il bégayait devant lui, ça n'aidait vraiment pas ! Franchement, à quoi ça aurait bien pu lui servir ? Alors, James lui avait demandé de s'expliquer calmement. Et il était tombé des nues. Sean lui avait raconté que, pour Noël, il souhaitait aller sur la tombe de son oncle pour lui rendre hommage et y déposer cette photo en guise de cadeau. Parce que son père, Dennis, lui avait dit combien son frère avait adoré Harry Potter et comment il s'était battu pendant la guerre qui l'avait tué aux côtés de tous ces courageux sorciers qui composaient sa famille. Il lui avait appris que les Potter et les Weasley étaient de véritables célébrités, des héros de guerre, et devant son ébahissement, lui avait détaillé tout ce qu'il connaissait.

Tout le reste du voyage, James s'était muré dans un silence glacé. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Pourquoi ce n'étaient pas ses parents qui lui avaient dit tout ça ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le droit de savoir à quel point sa famille était connue et adulée ? Pourquoi on ne lui avait jamais dit comment oncle Fred était mort ? Et même les parents de Teddy, tiens ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, on lui avait toujours répondu de façon évasive avec un sourire triste. « _Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand _», lui avait-on souvent sorti. Tu parles ! Il n'était pas encore assez grand, là, peut-être ? Il était à Poudlard, quoi ! Ça y est ! Le Choixpeau avait même crié Gryffondor avant de lui tomber sur les yeux. Il était assez courageux, il n'était plus un bébé, il pouvait bien connaître la vérité.

C'est pourquoi, quand James Sirius Potter descendit sur le quai de King's Cross en cette fin d'année, il n'alla pas en courant rejoindre les bras chaleureux de ses parents. Il ne leur retourna pas non plus un seul sourire. Non, il les fusilla du regard, même, et ses lèvres restèrent scellées malgré les interrogations inquiètes de sa mère. Étrangement, son père n'insista pas et cela mit James encore plus en colère. Sans doute croyait-il que ce n'était pas important, qu'il allait vite se lasser de bouder comme un bébé, avait-il pensé avec amertume.

Aussi, James fut vraiment surpris quand, arrivé chez eux, son père lui demanda de le suivre dans leur cabane au fond du jardin où ils aimaient se retrouver tous les deux pour discuter. Par esprit de contradiction, James aurait bien voulu répliquer qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais, si l'attitude silencieuse de son père l'irritait, elle avait aussi le don de l'intriguer alors il avait cédé d'un hochement de tête – il n'allait pas se mettre à parler aussi facilement ! – sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa résolution.

Quand ils en ressortirent une bonne heure plus tard, James accourut dans les bras de sa mère pour la saluer comme il se devait et la questionner sur le repas du dîner car il mourrait de faim. Ginny, étonnée mais soulagée de ne plus le voir muet avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, Harry lui expliquerait bien assez tôt.

Et ce soir-là, quand James Sirius Potter s'endormit, il eut en tête les paroles sages et réconfortantes de son père. Parce qu'il avait compris pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit et qu'il était bien d'accord avec lui. Il était bien content d'avoir grandi dans l'insouciance finalement, parce qu'être triste dès qu'on est petit et se dire qu'on ne pourra jamais être aussi fort que ses parents, ça ne doit pas être marrant. Comme avait dit son père, c'est l'avenir qui était important, c'est pour ça qu'ils s'étaient tous battus. Et que la plus belle récompense qu'il pouvait leur offrir, c'était de ne pas trop s'encombrer du passé et d'arriver à avancer, pour pouvoir construire sa propre histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> (légèrement modifiée pour répondre à une review intéressante mais avec laquelle je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord )) : J'espère que cette vision ne choquera pas trop les gens, j'aurais sans doute plus détaillé si j'avais eu plus de temps. Dans ce OS, je ne veux bien sûr pas dire qu'il faut oublier le passé.

Je pense juste que Harry n'a pas voulu que ses enfants grandissent avec ce poids sur leurs épaules et qu'il a aussi cherché à les préserver de la célébrité et de la grosse-tête qui aurait pu en découler, tout comme lui en avait été préservé finalement. Je pense qu'il a voulu leur offrir l'enfance la plus normale possible, celle dont il a été privé. Et à partir de l'adolescence, quand ils peuvent vraiment en comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants sans se monter le bourrichon en faisant une mauvaise interprétation comme les gosses savent si bien le faire du genre « il m'a donné le même nom, il attend que je fasse aussi bien », j'imagine qu'il est prêt à leur en parler pour qu'ils puissent comprendre et perpétuer le devoir de mémoire dans le bon sens.

Après, pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit juste avant leur entrée à Poudlard ? Pourquoi risquer que ses enfants le prennent mal comme ça a été le cas dans ce OS ? Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas trop les influencer pour le passage sous le Choixpeau et ne pas faire gonfler leurs chevilles (la tendance à l'arrogance est quand même tenace dans la famille – on le sait pour James bien sûr, mais Harry, même s'il est modeste sur ses compétences, est du genre sûr de lui quand il a une idée derrière la tête à la limite de l'arrogance – et y'a pas que moi qui le dis, Jo aussi ^^) ou qu'il ne voulait pas les indisposer pour leur première rentrée qui est déjà une chose assez stressante en soi (parce qu'ils savent quand même tous qu'ils sont des graines de Gryffondor comme le fait aimablement remarquer Ron XD).

Ah, et j'aurais peut-être dû commencer par là mais, je tire l'idée que les enfants ne sont pas au courant de leur célébrité avant d'être à Poudlard de la scène finale de l'épilogue. Parce qu'Albus demande pourquoi tout le monde regarde Harry comme ça (ce qui aurait dû être compréhensible pour les enfants s'ils avaient été au courant de sa célébrité). Puis Ron dit que c'est à cause de lui, qu'il est extrêmement célèbre (ce qui a quand même une part de vérité) et là, les enfants s'esclaffent comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas du tout. Pour moi, ces éléments laissent donc supposer qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'histoire de leurs parents… En tout cas pas le côté « célébrité ».

Evidemment, ils ont forcément dû leur parler de la guerre en général mais en disant que tous avaient eu un rôle, sans insister sur le leur en particulier. Et puis avant 11 ans, les gosses sont généralement plus intéressés par les livres qui leur sont destinés que par les livres d'histoire et j'imagine mal Harry accepter d'avoir sa photo en première page des livres d'histoire. Je le vois plus avoir fait une conférence de presse ou des interviews du genre "ok, là je réponds aux questions qui vous intéressent, à condition qu'ensuite vous me traitiez comme n'importe qui, que vous me laissiez profiter de la vie normalement car c'est pour cela qu'on s'est tous battus, etc" et peut-être avec un nouveau refrain de ce genre à la naissance de ses enfants pour qu'ils puissent grandir sereinement. Et suite à cela, je pense que les autres sorciers, dans leur majorité, ont accepté de le respecter de cette manière (à part les gens comme Rita Skeeter) et qu'ils ont joué le jeu en le saluant "juste" chaleureusement sans ressasser non plus sans arrêt cette guerre dans chaque conversation. Pour les réunions de famille, souvent les enfants jouent dans leur coin et les parents attendent qu'ils soient plus loin ou endormis pour parler des sujets plus sérieux...

Quant aux cours d'histoire de la magie, si c'est encore Binn's qui est aux commandes, il n'est pas trop pour le changement et je le vois mal parler de cette guerre en première année XD

Enfin voilà, je ne prétends bien sûr pas détenir la version la plus plausible, j'ai juste voulu essayer d'imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être si, comme le laisse entendre l'épilogue, les enfants n'étaient pas pleinement au courant du rôle de leurs parents dans cette guerre.

Voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette interprétation ? En une heure, je dois dire que je suis assez contente du résultat mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (pour info, j'ai corrigé seulement trois ou quatre mots depuis, on n'a pas le droit d'y retoucher plus que pour un peu d'orthographe :D)


End file.
